You'll Never Be Alone An Ashley Purdy Love Story
by ArtemisSakuraRose
Summary: Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides saves Krishana from being raped. What will happen next? I suck at summaries so just please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**You'll Never Be Alone – An Ashley Purdy Love Story**

**Chapter 1 A/N: I'm new to the fanfiction thing. So enjoy and pleaze review. The rain was pouring down and lightening lit the night up like day. The resulting thunder was so loud that it made my ears ring for a while. I was walking home as fast as I could, but I was already soaked to the skin. I had just got off of work at Sonic. I was glad that Sonic hired at sixteen. Things had been hard after my twin sister had died of cancer. My mother couldn't handle losing her favorite child and left us. My father had no job and couldn't be bothered to find one. So I had to pay the bills while he got himself drunk off his ass.**

At times the sadness of losing my twin was overwhelming. Sometimes I felt as if I didn't want to continue living without my other half, Clair. She was my best friend, my only friend. I told her everything and she told me everything. When she was diagnosed with stomach cancer, I was the one who pushed her to accept the treatments, even though there wasn't much of a chance that she would live. After she died, I wished I could take her place, I would have if I could.

Just thinking about her was bringing tears to my eyes again. But I pushed them back and continued walking. I was shivering from the cold. I decided to take a shortcut down an ally to get home. Normally I wouldn't try that, but I was REALLY cold.

As I entered the ally, I heard a chilling laugh behind me. I whirled around fast and tried to get out of the ally. I didn't get far. Someone grabbed me and pulled me, kicking and screaming, to the back of the ally. I smelled the stench of alcohol and pot.

I was pushed up against the wall and the man started to pull my shirt up. I screamed loudly and kicked him in his balls. He released me with a moan and I ran. He chased after me and tackled me. I fell to the ground and he again stuck his hands up my shirt. I screamed and cried for help, and he slapped me hard. But suddenly, his weight vanished. I didn't look to see where he had gone. I leaped to my feet and ran as fast as I could.

I ran for several blocks until I couldn't run anymore. Panting, I stopped running and tried to catch my breath. Tears were falling down my face as my heart raced. Then it really hit me: I had just been almost raped.

Suddenly, a hand came down on my shoulder. I jerked away and let loose a piercing scream. Before I could start running again, the guy grabbed me turned me around. I stopped screaming when I realized it wasn't the guy who tried to rape me.

It was Ashley Purdy of Black Veil Brides. He said something, but I was too dazed to hear him. Slowly, I sank to the ground. He knelt down and said, "Hey! Are you alright? Did that guy hurt you?"

With shock, I realized that Ashley must have been the guy who saved me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ashley was waving his hand in my face. He had just rescued me from a rapist and I was still in shock. "Hey! I asked are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I was finally able to speak, "Um," then I looked at myself and realized that I had a long cut on my shoulder and scrapes on my arms. "Well, a little bit. My shoulder hurts some." My voice was really quiet and shaky, so I was surprised that Ashley even heard me. But he nodded and touched my arm. I flinched as he turned me a little to see my shoulder.

"You might need stitches. Can you walk?" Slowly, I nodded and shakily got to my feet. I had to lean on Ashley for support. "I'm walking you home. How far is it?" Ashley said.

"Um, uh. It's about twenty minutes away. That way," I said in a shaky voice, pointing. I stopped leaning on Ashley once I felt strong enough. But he kept one hand on my arm, though, I guess to keep me from falling on my ass.

"Can I ask your name?" Ashley asked. "You may," I replied. I was feeling good enough to joke a little bit. "So, what's your name?"

"Krishana. And thanks for saving me. I don't think I said yet. So, yeah. Thanks." Ashley said, "Krishana, that's an unusual name - but I like it!" I made a small noise to show that I heard him. This walk was taking too long. I was really tired and scared now that it was sinking in that I had nearly been raped.

We reached my street after a few more minutes, and then my house in another minute. I frowned in confusion when I saw that all the lights in the house were on. It was about midnight. "Is that your house?" Ashley asked. I nodded. I'm not sure why I wasn't really talking to him much. I hope he didn't think I was rude.

He walked me to my door and said, "Well, we're here. Are you going to be okay?" He asked, worry written all over his face. I nodded. "And you should see a doctor about your shoulder soon. I think it needs stitches," he added.

"You already said that. But thanks again for saving me. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't come along. So - " I was interrupted when my door flew open and my drunk father shouted, "WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE, BITCH!" I flinched when he grabbed my arm and yanked me away from Ashley.

"I-I was at work. I-I g-got out l-late. Then I was attacked and almost r-raped. If he hadn't s-showed up in time, I m-might be d-dead!" I gestured at Ashley. My father snarled at me and said, "I wish that freak would have left you for dead! You're a worthless piece of shit!" He threw me across the yard and I landed on my hurt shoulder with a cry of pain. Instantly, Ashley was standing in front of me, blocking my father from getting to me.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, EMO FREAK!" Dad screamed. Then he tried to force his way past Ashley. That was a mistake. Ashley punched him in the gut and he doubled over, swearing a blue streak. I got to my feet and ran/stumbled over to them.

"Ashley, stop! Don't hurt him, please! He's drunk; he doesn't know what he's doing!" I was crying as I pleaded with him. But my father was already getting back up. He ran to throw a punch at Ashley, but I got in his way. His fist connected with the side of my head and I collapsed.

The last things I saw were Ashley knocking my father out with a swift uppercut and him walking toward me, apologizing. I passed out as he gathered me into his arms and started walking.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

Krishana didn't weigh hardly anything. Carrying her was like holding a feather. I wondered if she was eating enough. She may be weighed 85 pounds, maybe. I hoped she wouldn't be mad that I knocked out her father. She got between us to stop us from hurting each other and ended up getting knocked out by her own father. But she looked so peaceful in my arms. Not as if she had been nearly raped and then knocked out.

In another twenty minutes, I arrived at the tour bus. Since my arms were full, I kicked the door, hoping someone was still awake. I few seconds later the door opened and CC was standing there looking a little pissed.

"What the hell are you doing out here at one in the morning?" But he shut up for a second when he saw the girl in my arms. "What the hell are you doing out here at one in the morning with an unconscious girl?" he corrected himself.

"Move out of the way, CC," I said, and surprisingly, he did. I walked into the tour bus and gently placed Krishana on the couch. Then I turned to CC and said, "I was taking a walk and I heard a girl screaming. So I went towards the sound and saw a sleaze bag trying to rape her. I stopped him and walked her home. But her father is a real son of a bitch and hit her in front of me. So I got in between them and punched him. But then she got up and got between us, trying to protect her both of us from each other. So her father punched her in the head and knocked her out. Then I knocked him out and brought her here. Her name is Krishana by the way." I gave CC a minute to digest this information.

A minute later, he nodded and went to find the first aid kit. CC was our man when any got hurt and needed first aid. He came back in a minute with the first aid kit. CC knelt beside Krishana and as he opened the kit, she opened her eyes.

Krishana's POV

I opened my eyes to see someone with a lot of black make up on leaning over me. I screeched and leaped to my feet - only to be attacked by a wave of dizziness. I swayed and CC grabbed me and made me sit down on the couch again.

I moaned and said, "Where the hell am I? And what happened?" Ashley sat down on the couch beside me and explained everything. After a minute I asked, "So you knocked my dad out? Did you hit him hard? I hope he's okay."

Ashley looked at me like I was crazy and said, "He hit you! Why do you feel sorry for him?" I shrugged and said, "He's all the family I have left." At that moment I saw CC pull out a needle and freaked out, "You're not using that on me, are you?" When CC nodded and leaped to my feet again and shouted, "Hell to the no!"

Suddenly, Andy freaking Biersack walked into the room and said, "Who the hell is making all that awful racket?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Who the hell are you!" Andy practically yelled. He looked really angry. Then it hit me, he must think I'm some crazy fan girl who sneaked on the bus. I started to explain what happened, but Ashley interrupted me and pulled Andy aside. They held a quiet, fast conversation. When it was done, they turned back to me and CC.

"Sorry I shouted at you, Krishana. Um, from what Ashley told me, I think you should just sit and calm down. Relax!" Andy said. "I'm fine," I lied. My shoulder was burning, I was dizzy and my head was aching. I really didn't like it when people worried about me. "I'm leaving. Going home. I can't just leave my father. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused," I said.

"No. You are not going home again. Your father is an ass, sorry, but it's true and you know it. And don't give me that bullshit about you being fine!" Ashley said angrily. I just shook my head and took a step towards the exit. As if my own body wanted to prove that I was lying, I collapsed, right into Ashley's arms. I gasped in pain and dizziness.

"C.C.! Make her shoulder stop bleeding! Now!" Ashley layed me down on the couch and C.C. approached me with the needle. By then, I was too out of it to protest. At the first prick of the needle, I passed out cold.

Ashley's POV

I couldn't believe that Krishana wanted to go back home to that bastard. Maybe she hit her head too hard. She had passed out as soon as C.C. started sewing up the gash on her shoulder. It was probably for the best, that way she wouldn't feel any pain.

I watched Krishana like a hawk. She didn't even stir when C.C. finished with her arm. She was out like a light. "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest, cause she lost a lot of blood," C.C. said. I nodded and said a quiet thanks. I ran to the bunk room and yanked my blanket off of my bunk. Returning to the couch, I sat down and pulled Krishana's head onto my lap and covered her with the blanket. I sat there for a long while, just stroking her hair. Eventually, I fell asleep.

It had been a very long night.

Krishana's POV

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that my head was in Ashley's lap. And he was asleep, his head leaning on the back of the couch. How long had I been out? I didn't really want to move, as I was surprisingly comfortable. But I jumped when Jake walked into the room.

He saw that I was awake and smiled awkwardly at me. I glanced back at Ashley. Then, ever so slowly, I sat up, careful not to wake him. Even slower, I stood up. I was slightly dizzy, but not as bad as before. Jake grabbed my arm lightly, making sure I didn't fall over. I looked back at Ashley; he looked so calm and peaceful when he was sleeping.

Jake lead me to the kitchen area and said, "Good morning. How are you feeling? No bullshit, either." I answered, "I'm feeling better, not great, but better." My stomach growled loudly. Jake grinned and asked,"What do you want to eat?"

"Um, whatever you're going to eat would be fine. I don't want to be any trouble," I said, quietly. Jake said, "Scrambled eggs and sausage it is!" I smiled.

As the smell of breakfast filled the air, I heard a voice scream somewhere in the living room area, "RISE AND SHINE, YOU LAZY ASSES!" I jumped about a mile and whirled around. C.C. was the one who had shouted. Of course, only he would be that hyper in the morning. Only C.C. I heard more shouts coming from the bunkroom, swearing at C.C. in the voices of Jinx and Andy.

Then an even louder voice, "WHERE IS KRISHANA!" Ashley stumbled into the kitchen. He didn't turn around and see me, but instead started shouting at Jake,"Did she go home? You didn't let her go back to that SON OF A - " That's when he saw me standing there.

I put my hands on my hips and said in an icy voice, "EXCUSE me? What were you about to say about my FATHER?" Ashley froze, a look of mixed shock and shame on his face. "And about this not letting me go home thing, that ain't gonna' fly with me! He's the only family I have left and I'm NOT leaving him! So if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. Thanks for all the help," I brushed past Ashley and walked to the exit, fuming. But before I could leave, a figure had appeared in front of the door.

Anger clouded my vision as I saw Ashley. "You will not be going back to that sorry excuse of a father, ever," he said quietly. I was shocked and afraid. They couldn't keep me here against my will could they?

Would they?


	5. Chapter 5

Krishanas' POV

I stared at Ashley in a mixture of amazement and horror. Did he really think he could keep me here against my will? That would be illegal. My blood started to boil as my anger rose to full on fury.

"Get the FUCK out of my way, Ashley Purdy!" I shouted. He didn't budge. I took another step towards him and the door. Ashley took a step toward me and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"You can't go back there, Krishana! He's an asshole!" he said. I shook his hands off of my shoulders and screamed, "You do NOT talk about my FATHER like that!" I raised my hand, about to slap him across the face. I swung my hand at him, but he caught my wrist.

"Now, now. That's not nice. Now you just listen to me-" Ashley began but I cut him off, "No! You listen to me! You can't just take me away from my home and father! Did it ever cross your mind that I might love my father even if he's aweful sometimes? Well, I do! He is the only family I have left! You can't keep me here!" My voice broke and tears started running down my cheeks.

Ashley stared at me for a minute. Then he stepped out of my way and said, "Fine. You win. Go back to that asshole. And don't come running back here when he kicks your ass." He opened the door for me and I walked out. As I did I heard him mutter under his breath, "Dumb ass."

I walked away. What I said was true. I really did love my dad. He may be the biggest jerk in the world, but he's all I have left. Times like this I wish I still had my sister by my side. Clair would know what to do.

Soon enough I reached my house. I twisted the doornob. It didn't budge. Shit. On to plan B. Walking around to the back fence, I started to run really fast. When I was about to go splat against the fence, I jumped and grabbed the top of the fence with my hands and vaulted over the top. I hit the ground and rolled, coming up on my feet. Those years of parkour training paid off.

I looked up at the tree. It went right up to my bedroom window. The tree had been there even before I was born. Whenever I would sneak out, climbing that tree was my first and only choice. Now I would use it to sneak in. Ah, the irony.

The lowest branch was about seven feet in the air so I took a running leap and grabbed that branch and swung up into the tree. Another point for parkour. Quickly, I climbed up to my window. My window was always open, so I just climbed through it.

I walked out of my room and into the hall. I jumped a mile when my cat, Aphrodite, screeched and ran past me down the stairs. Shaking my head, I followed her.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in - literally." I jumped at the sound of my fathers voice. It was gravely and deep and slurred. He was drunk. Again. Nothing new here. I turned to face him.

"Sorry - " He cut off my apology. "Sorry ain't gonna' cut it, darlin'. You ain't coming back here again. I'm tired of seeing your skinny ass around this house, you lazy bum!" He's calling ME lazy? I'm the one who dropped out of school and got a job just to pay the bills!

I exploded, "You want to talk about lazy? Okay! Do you even know that I dropped out of school and got a job? Huh? I pay the bills! And you? You just get drunk and sleep all the time!"

Suddenly I was backhanded across my face. But it wasn't my father. His friend had just showed up. "Don't talk to your father like that, bitch. Hey, Robert, how's about we have some fun with her? Before you kill her anyway." I stared at my father is shock. Kill me? Slowly, I started to back up towards the door. My dad and his friend, James, chuckled darkly at the same time. It was enough to make my blood run cold.

I whirled around and raced for the door. Unlocking it, I threw it open and sprinted out of the house and down the street. I didn't get far before I was tackled from behind. Hitting the ground hard, the breath was knocked out of me.

"You ain't goin' anywhere, little miss," James laughed evily in my ear. I whimpered in fear because I knew that I had no one to save me this time. I was as good as dead.

Ashleys' POV

I watched Krishana as she walked away. What a dumb ass. Couldn't she see that I was only trying to protect her? And how could she still love that son of a bitch she calls her father? I sighed.

"Dude, you're just gonna' let her go like that? YOU'RE the dumb ass, bro," said Jake. I flipped him the bird and said, "Fuck off, Jake. She wanted to go home. That was her choice. Now she's gotta' live with it." But inside, I was cussing myself out. How could I let her go back to that abusive jerk? Krishana and I were both idiots.

"Okay, dude. Chill out!" Jake said, his hands up in defence. I sighed in defeat. Jake was right. I needed to chill. I decided to go for a walk to cool off.

As I walked out of the tour bus I heard someone following me. It was Andy.

"Before you say anything, Ash, know that I'm coming with you. Yeah, I knew it. Don't argue. You're going to check on Krishana," Andy said. Damn the motherfucking mind reader. I just shook my head and walked in the direction of Krishanas' house.

Krishanas' POV

I cried out loudly as James ripped my shirt off. We were back in my house and in the bed room. Dad told James that he could have me first. Meaning rape me.

"Please! Stop! Please - " he cut me off by backhanding me.

"Shut up, bitch! I'm gonna' enjoy this!" He snarled. I cried even harder. He yanked my pants off and took off his, too. The tears were coming even faster now. I started hitting him every where I could reach.

He grabbed my wrists and used his belt to tie them to the bed post. "Now, now. None of that," He said.

I was helpless now. And I had no one to save me. And it was totally my fault. I should have listened to Ashley. These were my last thoughts before James stole my virginity.


End file.
